Unidentified
by RanLei
Summary: Tsuna was an ex-resident of mental asylum. And yet there was something about the way Giotto looked at him that made Natsu sick, and of course it wasn't jealousy. He is the only one who sees him as what he really is: a freak. G27; 7227; incest
1. Chapter 1

**Unidentified.**

* * *

_Tsuna was an ex-resident of mental asylum. And yet there was something about the way Giotto looked at him that made Natsu sick, and of course it wasn't jealousy. He is the only one who sees him as what he really is: a freak. G27; 7227; incest_

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, Giotto, Tsuna will come home today."

Two different reactions came from two spiky-haired boys in the table. Light filled the sunset-colored eyes while fear filled the tangerine-orange eyes. "Really? That's awesome!" The blond said enthusiastically. "What? Mom, what makes you think that he's cured of all that nonsense!" The brunet shouted loudly.

Tsuna Sawada was Tsunayoshi Sawada's younger twin and Giotto Sawada's youngest brother. He was the final, and the youngest member of Sawada family. And the unspoken family member as well. You see, Tsuna Sawada was born with an abnormal sight. The brown eyes he got from Nana was… _particularly gifted_.

Yes, Tsuna Sawada can see ghosts. That was why the Sawada Family opted to send him to the asylum.

Unlike him, Giotto Sawada loved that freak. Along with everyone else in the family, who saw him as a mentally unstable adorable kid instead of a freak he is. Tsunayoshi will never forget about how creepy Tsuna can be with those widened brown eyes and creepy song he always sang.

_First step, second step, after that the third step_

_I can't hear, I can't hear, my own footsteps_

_What is this? What is this? What's the noise behind me?_

_What is that? What is that? What's that noise behind you?_

_Lu li la~ Lu li la~_

_Are you human? Are you friend?_

_Lu li la~ Lu li la~_

_The darkness have come once again~_

_Lu li la~ Lu li la~_

_Let's rejoice! Let's rejoice!_

_Lu li la~ Lu li la~_

_We are playing today! We are playing today!_

_Lu li la Lu li la Lu li la Li la Li la!_

_Tsuna Tsuna don't be lonely! For your friends are all here!_

It was creepy beyond all measure. His brother sang that all the time when he wasn't sleeping. And he hated it. The way _he _felt so strongly about his younger twin scared him, and it made him hate the youngest Sawada.

Tsunayoshi hated Tsuna. And nothing, including ten years of his brother's asylum confinement, could change that.

* * *

_"It's raining…" The graceful lady with orange kimono said as she opened the sliding door. She looked towards the gray sky with a pair of solemn brown eyes. The man behind her said nothing. He only took the sight of the sheltered girl with his hungry sunset eyes._

_The girl stepped out of the room and let her bare feet touched the wet earth. "Hime-gimi!" The blond half-Japanese exclaimed. "Don't! You know what will happen if you go out from this place!" He almost ran and snatch the girl back to her room. But, the brown-haired princess turned at him and smiled. "I just want to feel the rain, Ieyatsu-sama." True to her words, the rain was light and not dangerous. _

_Ieyatsu took a deep sigh and let his bare feet touch the wet soil, joining the lovely princess in her sightseeing. "The rain, the whole garden, they're beautiful…" She said in no more than a light whisper. Her figure glowed under the slight rain, and Ieyatsu can never take his eyes off the figure in front of him. He was frightened of losing her. Ieyatsu was a mere second child of the glorious Hamaguri family, who was a branch family of a certain Italian family called the Vongola. Their powers were only third after the Sawada family._

_Natsushi-hime was the eldest daughter of the Sawada family. She was a gifted miko who can see and converse with dead spirits and demon, she was also blessed with an extraordinary shamanic powers such as healing and future-predicting. The Sawada family cherished her and her powers. Because of so many lingering assassins, demons, and generally people who wanted to steal her for their own merits, Ieyatsu who was the strongest samurai of whole Kyoto was made her bodyguard._

_And Ieyatsu loved her. He loved her to death. The way she eyes things kindly, and yet protectively pulled him in. He was no longer guarding her for the sake of powers, but for his own satisfaction as well. Ieyatsu loved her dearly. Even when Natsushi-hime knew nothing about it, he kept on gazing at her, trying to get her to notice him._

_"Ieyatsu-sama?" Her voice tingled like a tolling bell. The half Japanese-Italian man instantly looked at her. "Hime-gimi?" He asked uncertainly. The princess looked at him with a tender smile. She looked breathtakingly beautiful even when she was wet because of rain. Her long brown hair shone beautifully, along with her orange with leaf-pattern kimono._

_"I love you." She breathed softly. Ieyatsu's eyes widened. Did she just…? "I-I am sorry…" She hid her face under her kimono sleeves. Her ears were red. "Hime-gimi… did you really just…" Ieyatsu stepped forward, reaching the lovely princess. They were both wet. Natsushi-hime looked up and revealed her red face. She looked like an angel. She really worth her name as Kyoto's Blooming Flower._

_"I love you, Ieyatsu-sama." When they were about to embrace, a man clothed in black suddenly appeared and snatched her away from him. "HIME-GIMI!" Ieyatsu shouted._

_"This girl is mine!" The mysterious man bellowed as he carried Natsushi-hime to the rooftop. "Hear me, all demons of the earth! Today, God's beloved child shall be my spouse!" The man forced his black-tinted lips to the princess' soft and plump lips. Ieyatsu roared. But, his roar was redeemed by the loud noises coming from the ground and the sky. He looked up to see thousands of demons surrounding that man with black hood._

_Natsushi-hime was unconscious, and Ieyatsu never felt so much anger and uselessness before. "Are you jealous, Ieyatsu Hamaguri-sama?" The man bellowed. Ieyatsu only looked at him with anger. "SILENCE! RETURN HIME-GIMI AT ONCE YOU FILTHY DEMON!" Ieyatsu shouted as hard as he can._

_Thousands of demon laughed at him, but the lord of those demons only snorted as he looked at Ieyatsu. "I've wanted this girl for a long time now," The man said as his licked the princess' cheek with his long tongue. Her cheek turned blue. "There's no way I'm letting her love you." His voice was rumbling, as if the thunder had struck with him. _

_The man's hood was down now, revealing an unruly, spiky brown hair and a pair of red eyes. His lips were black, like his whole clothes. He looked at Giotto with contempt and smug eyes. "You are weak." When he said this, he flew away with his parade of a hundred demons._

_Ieyatsu couldn't do a thing. He can only tremble and clench his fists in anger as he heard the exclaims of the demons in the sky. "WE GOT HER! WE GOT GOD'S BELOVED CHILD! ALL HAIL NATSU-SAMA! ALL HAIL NATSU-SAMA!" _

_He won't ever forget this. He won't ever forgive this. Even if he had to travel through seven seas and across the time. He will try to find her, to take back his beloved Natsushi-hime from the black demon._

* * *

Giotto woke up with a start.

He looked around the living room with wide and unblinking eyes. Oh right, he fell asleep on the sofa because he wanted to wait. He wanted to wait for someone he might have been searching for this thousand years. Giotto remembered his past life, and it has been domineering his entire being. He will never forgive or forget the smug expression of that black demon's face. He trembled in sheer hatred.

Suddenly, he heard his father's lousy 'I'm home' call and rushed to meet him. He knew who brought _him _out of the confinement. It was Dad, and Giotto will be forever grateful.

"Dad? Welcome home." He said casually. When Giotto opened his eyes, his gaze met with a wide and unblinking ones. Giotto's entire being shivered. "Lu li la Li la Lu li la Li la~" A voice very much like tolls of bells filled his ears instead of his father's answer. "Natsushi…-hime…" He said in awe.

Warm, chocolate colored eyes and bell-like voice. Even with the straitjacket on, even with those widened and unblinking maddened stare. It was her. It was Natsushi-hime.

It was Tsuna Sawada.

* * *

_Oneshot? or Series? Pick your choice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Unidentified.**

* * *

_It was said that twins are reincarnations of forbidden lovers. But, was it really that way? After all, it didn't happen between __**them**__. It happened between __**she **__and __**that samurai**__. And so he wondered,why was he born as her twin? _

_Could it be…?_

* * *

_If there was something that Natsume no Honoou, the future leader of a parade of a hundred demons, that made him look ordinary and yet extraordinary, it was his fickle obsession towards a single human._

_No, fickle will never be the right word. It wasn't fickle. It was excruciating for everyone, and even more so to himself. To fall in love with a __**human miko **__of all types of people was a bad luck. That was what everyone thought. In reality, Natsume didn't love her. Natsume only wanted her godly flesh against his flaming tongue. His tongue burned intensely whenever someone mentioned her. He was obsessed. He wanted that skin, that liver, that skull, that blood and that heart in a literal sense._

_After all, humans with shamanic powers weren't that hard to find in this era, but no one had the full package like her. Both pretty face and well-rounded power. For demons all around Japan, Natsushi Sawada-hime was the perfect prey._

_But for Natsume no Honoou, she was a great hindrance. And yet a perfect obsession._

_That was why he set out that night. He set out to end it all. He will kill Natsushi-hime, he will sink his teeth into her fair neck. He will taste that blood, and then he will rip out her heart. He will squeeze her organs in his hands and his flaming tongue would burn even more than before. Hearts of those with power have different taste and properties than those of normal human's._

_He took no one of his parade. Only his father, Ietsuna no Honoou, noticed his disappearance and said nothing. _

_Natsume disappeared and only appeared in his human form when he was in front of the princess' chamber._

_He remembered clearly about that night. The sky was cloudy and a light downpour was falling. He stepped within the premises without any doubt, but when he opened the door, the princess wasn't inside her chamber._

_He saw a beautiful orange-colored kimono lying on the floor, forgotten. Various hair adornments were tossed around carelessly, and the futon was messy. He looked around the darkened room, and even he knew that this place supposedly had barriers, but he didn't feel them. _

_Natsume no Honoou looked towards the mirror inside the room. His hair was unruly and spiky, brown-colored like his mother. His eyes were red and his lips were pure black. He stretched out his tongue and found it flaming with eternal black flames. He was a demon alright. Natsume no Honoou - Natsume of the Flame. He tore his gaze away from his own figure and looked around some more. Could it be that the princess knew already about this? She was a dreamseer, it wouldn't be odd if she knew the future, about this._

_When Natsume found no one, he was about to leave this place and come back another day, but he heard a voice that sounded like bells tolling across the hills._

_He knew that song. His father often hummed it. It was a song about rain, and he said that it was a romantic song._

_Natsume opened the back door, and he saw an angel._

_The angel kept on singing as she looked towards the cloudy sky. She was showered by the rain and she looked perfectly beautiful. Even when she was soaked, she didn't look like she was shivering, she looked calm and peaceful._

_The angel had a long brown hair, and it was in the exact same shade as his own. She was wearing a white inner-kimono once usually use to sleep. It was wet and it framed her body perfectly. Fair skin was visible through the transparent-wet inner-kimono. Natsume couldn't take his eyes away from her unmoving figure._

_She continued to sing the song until the end, and by the time the song finished, she turned around._

_When clear, chocolate brown eyes met his own red ones, Natsume lost control. He ran towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling it closer to his own. The princess gasped, but Natsume shut her up with his palm. He ran his flaming tongue along her neck, turning it slightly blue on the process. "U-uh," She panted, probably from the burn she suffered. But Natsume didn't care anymore. He lost himself in the smell of fresh blood of a miko. "N-no," She stammered softly._

_"Natsushi-hime… I __**want **__you. I want all of you." He said as he nibbled on her neck. This wasn't him. This wasn't supposed to be him, but her smell was so overwhelming that Natsume released all of his restraint. The princess whimpered. "S-stop it! P-please!" She closed her eyes, and an unfamiliar orange flames emerged from her sleeves, burning Natsume's tongue._

_The demon stopped licking her, but he wailed in pain. That was the first time his tongue couldn't stand a flame. "Dammit, is this a holy flame?" He bellowed. _

_When the princess saw that he was in pain, she gasped and immediately hugged his neck and ran her own short tongue on his long ones. It was tickling, but his pain receded almost immediately. "I-I can heal with my tongue…" She said with a blush across her face._

_Natsume no Honoou widened his red eyes. Why would she save him? She could just let the strange flames engulfed his tongue, leaving him vulnerable. But no, she didn't. "Why?" He asked as he kept the princess' waist in its place by his hands. He stared down to her brown eyes, which looked at him with sheer determination and not fear."Because you are in pain…" She replied calmly._

_Natsume no Honoou laughed. "You really are weird, Natsushi-hime. Do you know why I'm here?" He said as he ran down his pale hands on top of her beautiful face. "I know. You came here to kill me." She said, still without any ounce of fear in her eyes. "But... here you are, and I am still alive." She smiled, and then it turned into a huge grin._

_"Strange girl," Natsume smirked. And Natsushi-grinned back. "Thank you. I apologize if I am not the Natsushi-hime you know of. I am not graceful, nor am I a beauty. I am just a mere girl with shamanic powers." Natsume scoffed. "Not pretty? You're dead wrong, Hime-gimi…" She flinched when he said Hime-gimi. "You have just captured the heart of the flame demon, of course you are a beauty. As for the gracefulness…" _

_Natsume no Honoou kissed her lips. She gasped and resisted, but she was nothing under his power. He inserted his flaming tongue to her mouth and was met by a healing saliva. His flame burned brighter than ever as the girl thrashed around his hold. Natsume's red eyes glinted with victory as the girl turned blue and fainted._

_"I think you're more graceful than anyone, Hime-gimi. And that 'gracefulness' of yours would be so useful for you when you become the queen of a hundred demon parade."_

_Natsume no Honoou carried her wet figure inside. He was still dry because of his flame property, as a flame demon, rain didn't affect him. But, rain will affect his future queen, so he undressed her and dry her with his flames. It crossed his mind to violate her, but he convinced himself that even when he was a demon, he was a gentleman. Natsume tossed away her white inner-kimono and hugged her, warming her body in an instant. He then wrapped his black coat on her bare body and then covered her with a blanket._

_When he was assured that she was already asleep, he smirked and used his tongue to carve a mark on her collarbone. It was a burn mark in a shape of black-colored phoenix, his true demon form._

_"I'll see you again, my future queen." Natsume took one long gaze at Natsushi-hime before soaring at the night sky as the black-phoenix._

* * *

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and shot straight up. That was one hell of a realistic and weird dream. He immediately noticed that he wasn't on his bed. Where was he? Did he fall asleep somewhere besides his own room?

The brunet looked around, and found his younger twin sitting quietly on the corner of the room, watching him with a hawk-like brown eyes. A shudder ran through his spine as he stood up and glared back at his brother, who remained silent. "What?" He taunted first. His younger twin- _Tsuna_ responded with a faint resounding of 'Lu li la'.

It set him off the edge, but not because of something he'd imagine before. It sent a nostalgic feeling down to his heart. _A song about rain_. Tsuna was singing a song about rain, and not the usual creepy song. How did he knew regardless of the lyric-less song? He had no idea.

"Why did you return?" Tsunayoshi seethed, he was shivering in both fear and anger. He will never forget the reason why Tsuna got sent into the asylum, never. "Why?" He demanded. Tsuna kept on looking straight at his own orange eyes with his clear chocolate brown ones even as he sang. The song rang in Tsunayoshi's ears. "STOP SINGING!" He raised his voice, but his brother didn't stop.

When he was about to slap him, someone stopped him. "What do you think you're doing, Natsu? !" Giotto… snarled at him. That was unexpected. Giotto was a kind, loving, and understanding older brother. Tsunayoshi liked him regardless of the fact that he liked the freak more than he liked him. "Giotto…?" The older brunet said in a puzzled tone.

"We don't slap our brother!" The blond said in a reprimanding way that Tsunayoshi remembered. But the weird thing was Giotto actually _slapped _him across his face. "Don't ever do that again!" The blond seethed.

_Seethed? _How could Giotto, _saint Giotto_, of all people, seethes at anyone? Especially at him?

Tsunayoshi was about to lash out before an unexpected voice joined their conversation. "I d-don't mind…" His young- _Tsuna _stammered quietly. "I-It was rude of me… I am sorry…" He actually looked apologetic, and both brothers reacted differently.

Giotto looked ecstatic. Tsunayoshi knew that he probably expected the fact that Tsuna might not be able to ever say coherent words anymore. He knew that Giotto expected their youngest brother to be always wrapped with that straitjacket of his and spoke of nothing but 'Lu li la', and he was happy that he was wrong.

However, horror and nostalgia both struck Tsunayoshi at the same time. Horror because what happened ten years ago could happen again if his brother was coherent, and nostalgia because he felt _really really _familiar with that bell-like tingling voice.

"It's okay, Tsuna!" Giotto chirped immediately. "I like your singing voice." He added pleasantly, Tsunayoshi wanted to puke. But, Tsuna didn't react to Giotto's praise, he only gazed at Tsunayoshi with his wide and unblinking brown eyes. "What?" Tsunayoshi taunted once more, ignoring the piercing glare Giotto gave him.

And Tsuna, being the unexpected loony freak he was, said something none of them expected.

"Natsume…-sama…?"

His girly voice went on his nerve. Giotto looked at Tsuna with surprise written all over his face, and Tsuna looked at Tsunayoshi with some sort of a confused look on his face…

As for Tsunayoshi himself, he can feel a part of his soul burned. He couldn't do anything but stare back at his brother, confused.

But, what confused him even more was his own voice, his own mouth running for him.

"Yo, Natsushi-hime."

Natsushi-hime? Who the hell is Natsushi-hime?

* * *

_Okay, a series, you guys won._

_Please review :)_


	3. Preview

_Since I'll be brainstorming for the next mystery in __**Exist. **_

_Here is a little preview of the next chapter of:_

**Unidentified. **

* * *

_I_

* * *

"Nashi-chan, what's going on?" Tsuna asked quietly. The girl within his head was silent, but he could hear her cries. _"This is my entire fault." _She said as she sobbed. "Nashi-chan?" Tsuna asked once more. _"I shouldn't have… let them on. I only love one. But I made them both believe that I love them." _Tsuna could feel his eyes tearing. "Nashi-chan…" He said, deeply hurt.

"Tsuna?" Both the blond and brown-headed man turned to him as he cried.

"_Forgive me…" _

* * *

_II_

* * *

"_Love is… Love makes you feel like you are burning, like you are ignited by flames. Its passionate features will engulf you in its glory and excitement!" His transparent partner, Natsushi Sawada-hime-chan twirled lightly. Tsuna giggled as her kimono created a light breeze across his face. Breeze is a hard thing to come by inside this mental asylum. "But at the same time, Love makes you feel like you are atop of flowing water. Calm and steady, and it serenely protect you from everything…" She said as she looked upwards, towards the ceiling. Tsuna leaned backwards as he tilted his brown head._

"_And which one do you prefer, Nashi-chan?" He asked curiously. _

_The ghostly existence stared at him for a few seconds before blushing red. "I… I have more preference towards flame than towards water…" She threw her face away and disappeared, clearly too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes._

* * *

_III_

* * *

"You took my woman, you fucking exorcist!" Natsu snarled at the oldest of Sawada brothers, he tried to stop himself to no avail. His mouth ran for him. "Excuse me?" The blond retorted incredulously. "For your information, _you _took my hime-gimi away from me!" Intense-orange eyes met with one and another, they seethed. "I'll never forgive it… I'll never forgive the day you killed my Natsushi!" Natsu stormed away. His soul was burning madly. Intense hatred, lightning flash, and a mangled corpse on top of a green dragon flashed within his mind.

_Why am I lashing at Giotto? What… is going on with me…?_

* * *

_IV_

* * *

"Long time no see, my no-good son."

Natsu jolted when he saw a man with fedora in front of him. No-good son? What the hell? But again, his mouth ran for him.

"Ietsuna…-tousama?"

"I've been keeping the parade for you. Now, settle the five-hundred years old grudge with that exorcist, Natsume."

* * *

_I bet that confused the hell out of you, because if I don't, I failed XD_

_Please review :3_


End file.
